Zombies on Your Lawn
Zombies on Your Lawn es la canción que aparece en los créditos de Plants vs. Zombies, y el trailer de Tiempos Modernos parte 1 de Plants vs. Zombies 2. Fue compuesta e interpretada por Laura Shigihara, compositora del soundtrack de Plants vs. Zombies. El video musical, en el que el cantante principal es Girasol, se utilizó como pieza promocional del juego y también como créditos. En las ediciones Xbox Live Arcade y PlayStation Network, se reproduce cuando el jugador gana el juego, incluido el vídeo. Hay una versión china de la canción llamada Uraniwa ni Zombies ga ン ビ が. La canción aparece como pista 15 en el soundtrack del juego, Plants vs. Zombies (Original Soundtrack). Esta canción fue hecha únicamente para el juego Plants vs. Zombies. Letra :Sunflower: Sunflower! :One, two, three! :There's a zombie on your lawn. :''There's a zombie on your lawn. :''There's a zombie on your lawn. :''We don't want zombies on the lawn. :''I know your type: tall, dark, and dead, :''You want to bite all the petals off of my head :''And then eat the brains of the one who planted me here (Homeowner: No!) :I'm just a sunflower but see me power an entire infantry :''You like the taste of brains, we don't like zombies :Football Zombie: I used to play football :Sunflower: Play football! :Conehead Zombie: Road cones protect my head :Sunflower: Cone on his head. :Screen Door Zombie: I have a screen door shield :Sunflower: Screen door shield! :All zombies: We are the undead! :Sunflower: There's a zombie on your lawn. :''There's a zombie on your lawn. :''There's a zombie on your lawn. :''We don't want zombies on the lawn. :''Maybe it's time to reevaluate :''I know you have a lot of food on your plate :''Brains are quite rich in cholesterol :''You're dead so it doesn't matter, :''Instead we'll use this solar power to make a lawn defense at any hour. :Digger Zombie: I like your tricycle :Sunflower: Tricycle. :Buttered Zombie: There's butter on my head :Sunflower: On his head. :Dolphin: (Dolphin sound) I'm gonna eat your brains :Sunflower: Oh no no no. :All zombies: We are the undead! :Sunflower: There's a zombie on your lawn. :''There's a zombie on your lawn. :''There's a zombie on your lawn. :''We don't want zombies on the lawn. Curiosidades * La parte de girasol es cantada por Laura Shigihara. Las partes de los Zombies son cantadas por el creador de Plants vs. Zombies, George Fan. * La parte de esta canción de los Japanese Zombies es cantada por el padre de Shigihara para que coincida con la letra graciosa de esta canción con una enérgica voz de presentador de un juego japonés. * En la versión japonesa, las palabras "fútbol" pronunciadas como "フ ト ボ ー ル" (futobōru), pero en las letras, se pronuncia como "ソ フ ト ボ ー ル ル" (sofutobōru) o "softball". * En la carpeta de sonidos, el reproductor puede escuchar la canción antes de completar el Modo Aventura . * El Zombi Deportista dice "Solía jugar fútbol", pero el Almanaque Suburbano afirma que Football Zombie no tiene idea de lo que es un fútbol. * Shigihara usó parte de la música diurna de la Piscina para componer la melodía de esta canción. * Cuando las letras se muestran en la parte inferior de la pantalla, un cerebro funciona como el puntero de la bola que rebota, lo que indica qué palabra se está cantando. * El cerebro no está sincronizado y se sincroniza con la palabra que se canta. * Al final del vídeo, una imagen de Rabo de Gato aparece junto al nombre de Laura Shigihara, que se agregó porque es su planta favorita. * El final del vídeo dice que la canción fue producida por "Bloom and Doom Records", que recibe el mismo nombre de Bloom and Doom Seed Co., la compañía que fabrica los paquetes de semillas. * Dave el loco todavía tiene su bote en la cabeza cuando lo tiene un Zombi Colgao en el video musical, a pesar de que se cayó cuando el Zombi Colgao lo secuestró en el Nivel 5-10 . * El movimiento del girasol en la canción es más rápido que el girasol en el juego. * Lo mismo sucede con el Zombi cuando entra a la casa y se come el cerebro del jugador. * Este video sugiere que la niebla en los niveles de niebla proviene de una máquina de niebla. * Cuando el volumen de Sound FX se establece en bajo (o simplemente puede silenciar el volumen de Sound FX), el botón "NOOOO!" parte después de que Sunflower canta "Y luego come los cerebros de quien me plantó aquí". no se puede escuchar * En el MMORPG World of Warcraft , existe una Búsqueda, que, después de que el jugador haya vencido a un mini-juego de Plants vs. Zombies, lo recompensa con una mascota, que se parece exactamente a Sunflower y canta a veces. La canción es una pequeña letra tomada de esta canción. * El video musical se menciona en la entrada de Sunflower Almanac en Plants vs. Zombies 2 . * Además, esta canción se usó nuevamente en el tráiler de Modern Day Part 1 y como un remix instrumental en la música de la oleada de los Tiempos Modernos. * Esta canción está ausente en las versiones gratuitas de iOS y Android , aunque el jugador aún recibe una nota de los zombis para ver los créditos luego de vencer al Dr. Zomboss . Categoría:Musica de Pvz